


[ Uninterrupted Moments ]

by RadioactiveArcadia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, first ff, i'm so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveArcadia/pseuds/RadioactiveArcadia
Summary: Rare moments of Clexa's relationship, being able to freely express and have their moments of intimacy between one another, and not having to save the world or put their people's needs before their own.No distractions, no whining, no fighting, no Titus, no Bellamy... Just these two, and only these two, nothing else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and tender smut honestly.
> 
> I apologize for my hecking grammar. o u o"
> 
> Also, this is my first time~

Lexa stood outside on the balcony, overlooking Polis, searching for unknown content. Her body ached for sleep, but her mind wouldn’t allow such peace. Her eyes scanned the late night fires and smiled at the sound of distinct chatter and laughter. Knowing that her people were at peace and safe, warmed her. A breath left her in a sigh of a fog, dancing around in the wind before dispersing, slightly shivering from the brisk winds that signaled the oncoming winter. 

Green orbs found their way to the sky above, where the sky was kissed endlessly with bright lights that shown through the darkness. Determined to be seen by everything and everyone. Her lips curled up into a small smile as the thought of Clarke played in her mind. She knew that the stars above could not even compare to the one that slumbered peacefully on her bed. 

Her body shuddered with relief when she knew that they were ok. But, lingering thoughts crept from the back of her mind, causing her to grimace with a bitter taste in her mouth. Her hands gripped the railing, as she shook her head in attempt to shake the remaining doubt away. Her eyes shut tightly at the thought of what it took to finally reach peace within the thirteen clans, mere survivor’s guilt, and insecurity. Her body spasmed with the oncoming wave of an anxiety attack, air suddenly burning her lungs as she reminds herself to breathe. 

Just b r e a t h e. 

Lexa didn’t fully realize how deep in her thoughts she was until she was startled by the hands of her lover, finding their way around her waist, enwrapping them both in blanket of fur. A feeling of tranquility washed over her at the scent of Clarke’s familiar scent of flowers and underlying tones of vanilla. 

“Can’t sleep?” she softly whispered, as she tightens her grip around the taller woman, pulling herself closer, and memorizing the creases of her back. How Clarke loved to watch Lexa's muscles tense and lax when Clarke made contact with her skin. Clarke loved the smell of Lexa, the scent of musk, spice, and tints of citrus as it became of reminder of her newfound home and safety. Lexa smiled to herself when she felt Clarke’s warmth and her face pressed into her back. Delicate, slender fingers traced faint circles onto the back of the younger girl’s hands before taken them into her own hands, giving a small squeeze in response to Clarke’s question. The brunette shifted slightly to alert Clarke before turning on her heels and facing her. A small gasp left her as she took in the sight of her lover. 

“What is it?” Clarke mumbled as a worried look became evident. She nervously fumbled with her hair and straighten out her nightgown. A black dress that accentuated her smooth curves and her ivory, delicate skin. She bit her lip out of habit, which Lexa found adorable every single time. The older woman laughed softly before reassuring the blonde, peppering her face with soft kisses, breaking away with a smile. The blue eyed girl looked up and met green with a look of confusion, but giggled when she caught Lexa searching her face with such concentration. So focused and studying all of her freckles and creases, down to every single wrinkle, her jaw clenched as she gulped. Lexa swore she had found her own personal galaxy of constellations that she swears was only meant for her eyes. 

“You are so beautiful Clarke,” she rasped with a slight emphasis on K, which sent shivers down Clarke’s spine, and made her melt. A blush crept up her face as she stuttered for a response. 

“W-what do you mean?” she thumbed her dress nervously and pulled her hand towards her hair once again, “I look like a mess.” 

Lexa admired the awkward mess in front of her and she loved every part of it. It was noticeable that sleep still had a hold on the smaller girl as she attempted to stifle a yawn. Her gaze fell upon yellow curls, various strands askew from her previous slumber, pooled above her small shoulders illuminated by the moonlight. She smiled at the thought of how Clarke’s hair reminded her of the sun’s rays. 

She loves the way that Clarke rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. 

She loves the way that Clarke pouts, and how her brows crinkle that leaves Lexa always wanting to kiss. 

She loves the way that Clarke is a person with such virtue, yet remains humble. 

She loves that Clarke is so patient with her and her people. 

She loves the way Clarke leaves her breathless. 

She loves every single little thing about her. 

Lexa was completely and irrevocably in love with Clarke Griffin, and she made sure she knew that. 

After all, Clarke Griffin is the one who saved her. 

She was her salvation, her heart, her everything, her home. 

They survived and learned that life was about more than surviving.

They learned that love was not a weakness, but rather a strength. 

That the both of them deserved such passionate and tender love, such kindness, and respect. 

She closed the gap between her and the nervous blonde, laying her hand on the blushing cheek before meeting Clarke’s lips with a soft kiss. When Lexa felt Clarke melt under her, she couldn’t help but smile before breaking away for air. Clarke whimpered softly as the taste of Lexa left her. 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered into her ear. 

Clarke took her hands and slowly backed up, hinting to come back to bed with a seductive look. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you love me then?” 

Lexa raised her brow, intrigued by the challenge that was issued. A smirk formed at the corners of her lips from the thought of Clarke writhing with such pleasure. Clarke shrieked with laughter as strong arms swooped her off her feet with such ease and carried her into their bed, which was now cold from the winter’s breeze. 

The young girl shivered from the contact of the cold stiff sheets, but heat quickly returned when Lexa laid upon her and reunited their lips with a fury of passion and hunger. Clarke whimpered into the kiss, her breath hitched slightly at the taste of her lover’s lips, an intoxicating mix of salty and sweet, and so, so soft. Lexa licked Clarke’s bottom lip, silently requesting consent to proceed. 

Clarke snaked her hand to the base of Lexa’s neck and stroked the baby curls of her hair before granting permission to deepen the kiss with such love that swelled their lips and coiled the heat that ignited within the both of them, desperate for skin on skin contact and to explore and pleasure one another.

The two broke away only to gasp for air as their eyes met, green on blue, pupils blown with ecstasy. Lexa’s voice was husked as the words, “Clothes, Off. Now.” left her lips, sending Clarke into a spiral as clothes quickly became littered across the room in a frenzy of lust and desire.

The two stood before one, and bared their souls. Letting them be exposed to see every single flaw, any negativity, any pain. Their minds became enwrapped with one another’s body, visions hazed and hooded, enthralled with such beauty that was illuminated from the night sky and low lit candles. Casting shadows that accentuates the curves and figures of the lovers. The two struggled to find the words that described their love for one another. But silently decided to let their bodies and actions of physical love express it for them instead. 

Breathless and overwhelmed with emotions, the two softly sobbed each other’s names as their callous hands grazed across each other’s bodies, wanting to love and appreciate every single crease, corner, and fiber of their being, igniting electric shocks and goose bumps of pleasure.

Clarke’s hips buckled upwards against Lexa as harsh marks were thoughtfully etched into her neck, down her chest, and above her hips. Careless of the idea that she might get called out or embarrassed by her friends. At that moment, she didn’t care. She was proud that Lexa claimed her as her own, as Lexa was her’s. 

Lexa was determined to take her time, devouring every single moment, and memorizing the way the smaller girl flexed and thrusted beneath her that only could be seen with pure bliss. She took her time in peppering her body with tender kisses and muttering sweet nothings. 

Clarke’s voluptuous chest was cared and given the much needed attention it deserved. Soft nips and bites shot Clarke’s system into hyperdrive. She thrashed beneath the brunette who tortuously and slowly grazed their lips between her breasts, before taking one into her mouth, flicking the harden nipple with her tongue, and pinching the other with her hand. The blonde’s grip tightened around the sheets, knuckles matching, as her back arched, her mind relishing the sensation. Lexa shifted, moving lower, and smirking as she teased and let her hot breath ghosted above her waistline, soft kisses planted up her inner thigh. She was careful to not touch Clarke's begging sex, before hovering over her sensitive clit. Lexa could smell her sex, and drooled at imaging the taste, salty and tangy juices. 

“F-fuck Lexa…” she choked, her voice hoarse. She licked her dry lips in anticipation, “Stop t-teasing.” 

Lexa stopped, causing Clarke to spasm, whimpering at the loss sensation, and looks up to her with an innocent look.

“Me? Teasing you?” her brow arches ups, forming a smug look, “Why, I would never do such thing!”’

“F-Fuck!” Clarke winced, groaning loudly, becoming frustrated with Lexa, “P…Please!”

“Please what?” Lexa’s face crooked to the side and a sly look appeared, as if she was waiting for the correct command. 

Clarke gasped, audibly whimpering, borderline becoming insane, begging to be fucked throughly by the skilled brunette. 

“Please f u c k me…!” Clarke nearly screams out as Lexa immediately licked her swollen, wet clit. Filling Clarke's clouded head with bliss and an euphoric high by effortlessly switching her mouth to skillfully flick, tease, and suck the harden, throbbing clit. Clarke's body shivered and involuntary buckle her hips into Lexa's mouth, whose tongue now forming tight circles around her arousal before she easily slid two fingers into Clarke's center. The blonde gasped with surprise, her eyes now half lidded, overstimulated with a sense of fullness and desire that craved to be satisfied. Lexa begins to pump her hand steadily in and out of Clarke's slick folds. Her fingers begin to feel sticky as Clarke's wetness flows down her thighs, coating Lexa's palm when she built up a faster pace, showing signs of nearing her orgasm. Clarke felt desperate, erratically meeting Lexa's thrusts, she was so close to feeling her body recoil and explode. Lexa seamlessly added another finger, and picked up speed and rhythm at a more quicker, harder, and rough pace. Clarke's moan grew louder with each roll of her hips, her head thrown back, strains of matted golden locks clung to her sweaty forehead, panting became more hot and heavily, whimpers became more frantic.

The brunette couldn't hold herself back at the view of her lover, splayed out, chest heavily heaving, skin flushed and adored with love bites that she prided herself with. Her free hand found their way to her center, nearly buckling under the friction of her fingers and palm. 

Lexa was determined to make them come together. 

Her fingers quickly found Clarke's g-spot, and curl against the soft wall, which resulted in her back arching off the bed, and moans that left her throat become higher pitched and more frequent. Lexa knew that Clarke was close to her peak by the way her walls clamped and tighten around her finger, and carelessly grinds against Lexa's palm. The skilled hand receded, leaving Clarke's hips to frantically search for friction. Lexa quickly straddled Clarke's hips, bringing hot and slick friction, causing a strangled, guttural groan to escape their lip, eyes rolling back into their heads, mouth askew, and mouthing a silent cry. The room filled with the wet slapping sound of skin on skin, the repetitive creak of the floorboard that moved with the slight creak of the headboard in tune with their thrusts, and suppressed mewling. Their hips frantically buckled and fell together, becoming clumsy but nearly to the peak of shattering and melting apart in each other's arm.

Both women signals their orgasm, as erratically and feverishly rocks and desperate straddles rolls of their hips met against one another, and choked gasps emitted into the hot and heavy air. Their toes curled and bodies convulsed, their vision clouded with blinding white lights, and was overwhelmed with waves of pleasure. Their voices rasped each other’s name in bliss as two souls became one. Clarke’s body shuddered and jerked, as she repeatedly shouts Lexa’s name as a cry of passion into a soft whimper. Lexa grips Clarke’s hips and grinds her’s against her own, slowly riding each other down from their high. She cooed soft sweet nothings into her ear, watching Clarke mumble the words, "I love you so much..." tbefore tucking the blonde into the crook of her neck, gently stroking Clarke's hair. The words, "I love you too, Clarke, more than you'll ever know" was whispered into her hair, sealed with a sweet kiss placed on Clarke's forehead. Clarke shifted, cuddling closer to Lexa's chest, the two sighing in content at the smell of each other's scent and focused on the rise and fall of each others' chest. A sense of familiarity and warmth washed over them, causing their body to become limber and slack with ease, slowly lulling the two lovers into a peaceful sleep. 

Their legs and hands intertwined tightly, as if they were afraid didn’t hold on close enough, they would disappear. But if they held too tightly, they would break. Green meets blue once again, causing them to become lost in their own personal beautiful galaxy. Soft and tender caresses and strokes danced across each other’s back, drawing each other closer to one another feeling one another’s heart beats, softly whispering sweet nothings and odes of love. 

The two lovers falls asleep into a peaceful slumber, content with knowing that they are ok. Knowing that they are safe, loved, supported, and believed in, That their love was real, raw, and valid. A love that would transcend thousands of lifetimes, just to find their soulmate, and getting to fall in love with them, every single time.


End file.
